Tomorrow may change
by Pure Assassin
Summary: Sanzo Ikkou gets transferred into another world of anime after complaining to the ever-so-generous Kanzeon Bosatsu. Read on.
1. New world

Genjo Sanzo leaned against a tree. He sighed and looked around. His companions, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai were all fighting the youkai surrounding them. Sanzo killed about six and had gotten bored of it. He took out a pack of cigarettes and took one out. He searched for his lighter but couldn't find it.  
  
"Gojyo," he called out the half-youkai. " Hand me your lighter. Mine's gone." Gojyo, who had just finished three demons in one go with his shaku- jou, whipped out his lighter from his back pocket and lit his own cigarette then tossed the lighter to Sanzo.  
  
" Sanzo! Are you going to help us or what?" he said, and then punched a demon that dared to attack him from behind. Sanzo took a long drawl from his cigarette and then raised his gun. He shot the annoying youkai that was crying out in pain from Gojyo's hit. He watched as it cried out then faded away.  
  
"You don't need it," he replied, watching Hakkai and Goku eliminate most of the demons. The rest ran away in fright. "Besides, I'm getting tired of this. I know what to expect every time. They come to get the sutra; they die trying to get the sutra. It's always the same story. It's like we're on schedule. I just need a break from it all!"  
  
Just as he said the words, a light came from up above. Goku looked up excitedly. " Is it Homura? It's been a while since he came to us. I wanna fight him!" Hakkai laughed and looked up too. "I don't think so. Homura just appears from nowhere. He's not in Heaven anymore. He came down like this just once. Remember? This has to be a God from Heaven."  
  
Then the four of them heard a laugh. A woman's laugh. Sanzo gave out an irritated sigh. It has to be her. What other god would come down to earth and then laugh at them?  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu stepped out from the blinding light. She smirked at them, and then turned to Sanzo. " A break, huh?" She said to the glaring Sanzo. " Do all of you want one too?" She asked, staring at the other three. And then, one by one, they all nodded their heads.  
  
" We travel a lot and hardly get any food!!" Goku whined. Then he peered at Sanzo. "We can buy them, of course, but Sanzo refuses to buy a year's supply!! How can we." he stopped when Sanzo went to him, took out his paper fan and started hitting Goku with it. " Urusai!! You'll finish it all without any hesitation, baka saru!!" Goku yelped from beneath the fan and tried shielding his head with his arms.  
  
Hakkai turned to Kanzeon Bosatsu and gave her an uneasy smile. " Yes, we would. I'm getting tired of driving around all the time. I would let the others drive but. well. Sanzo is a reckless driver. He'll go to fast and, um, hit things. Gojyo would be okay but we can't be stopping all the time to look at women. Goku doesn't have a license yet. Besides, Hakuryu is getting tired too. Aren't you?" he asked the dragon. Hakuryu gave an exhausted "Kyu!!"  
  
Gojyo chuckled. " Plus there isn't much women on the road. They're either too young (remembering the encounter with the small girl that Goku misunderstood as his new-found-girlfriend) or too old." (He looked curiously at The Goddess of Mercy. She must have been reading his mind, because a vein was popping in her head)  
  
Then Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed again. " So would you like a break from it all? All play and no work?"  
  
Hakkai looked at the rest. He spoke for all of them. "Well, not like that. We would like a challenge, just in a world with no demons and a more easier job."  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu looked up to the sky. Then after a while, she looked back at the four of them. " All the gods agree," she said to them, her eyes twinkling mischievously, " You'll get transferred to a world with no demons. Plus it will confuse the evil witch of Gyumao's to find you're not in this world anymore. I'll see you soon!" Then with a pop, she was gone.  
  
And then, Hakkai began disappearing before Sanzo's eyes. " Hakkai!" he yelled. Then Gojyo disappear, followed by Goku. "Gojyo! Goku!! Damn Goddess. don't tell me she wasn't joking." he muttered. Hakuryu perched on Sanzo's shoulder and began looking around for Hakkai. And before Sanzo knew it, the view before him faded.  
  
Then another place formed around him. He could see Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku standing beside him. Hakuryu flew from his shoulder to Hakkai's. Hakkai absentmindedly stroked Hakuryu. Sanzo looked up to the sky. This definitely wasn't the same place. The place they were before was hotter. Then suddenly, an orange ball came from above and covered his view. He quickly took out his gun and shot the ball away. Then he heard a few surprised gasps. He looked around. It seemed like he was caged in a wire cage. He was on cement, with a long pole with a basket attached to it on either end. There were a few white markings on the ground. Sanzo frowned. This has to be a game or some sort, since it involved a ball. All the people in the cage were wearing shorts on shirts. All of them were surprised by the gunshot. Hakkai became the first to speak.  
  
"Excuse me!" he called out friendly. " My friends and I are foreigners here. Can you tell us what are you doing? "  
  
The boys stepped forward. Sanzo looked at them closely. They were young, about nine or so. Maybe that's why they weren't afraid of the gunshot much. " Hello!!" the youngest one replied. " You are in Kanagawa, Japan." Hakkai nodded as if he knew it all along. Sanzo was surprised how normal Hakkai seemed in this world, even with his different clothes.  
  
" We're playing a game of 'Basketball'," the young one continued. Goku and Gojyo nodded expertly. " I see, I see!!" Gojyo exclaimed. "So how does 'Basketball' go?"  
  
The kid looked at the ball. It now had a hole through it, made by Sanzo's gun. He shrugged. " We can't use that anymore, so I take another one." He walked to the edge of the cage, as Sanzo calls it, and took a bag. He then took out another identical ball out. " All you have to do is get this ball through that hoop." He pointed to the baskets at either end. "Once the ball goes through it, you earn two points for your team. That is. " He walked towards a line shaped as a 'D' surrounding the basket. " If you shoot from here, you get three points."  
  
Sanzo stared at him. That was it? That was the game? Anyone could do that. " That's it?" he asked the boy. The boy nodded.  
  
"But the other teams' players will be blocking you. It's hard, and you cannot move with the ball just like that. You have to dribble the ball to the basket." The boy then explained every technique and rule there was. He seemed to know a lot.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Goku asked the boy in amazement. The boy smiled proudly.  
  
"My brother's on the Shohoku High team. He's very good. He teaches me everything." Hakkai smiled at him. "Ahh. I see. Shohoku High, huh? Will you teach us how to play? By the way, what's you're name?"  
  
The boy looked up to Hakkai. Then he gave a huge smile. "Okay, Oniichan! My name is Mikaru. Mikaru Mitsui."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kougaji walked towards his step-mom's room. He had only been there a few times. The rest of the times he was summoned to Gyumao's revival place. He could hear Gyokumen Koushu screaming. Something bad must've happened. Kougaji thought. He opened the door and looked inside.  
  
Gyokumen Koushu had curlers in her hair and was wearing a violet silk robe. She had just thrown a comb to the other side of the room. Dr. Huang was there, trying to calm the Queen, who was screaming like mad, down. So was Ni Jieni, who had an amused smile on his face. He had his laptop on his lap and the annoying bunny in his arm.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE NOT HERE?" Gyokumen Koushu screamed. She picked up her hand mirror and aimed for the door. Kougaji moved left just as the mirror was released. She didn't even acknowledge his arrival. The mirror fell to the ground and shattered. Ni Jieni gave a chuckle.  
  
"You'll get seven years of bad luck, your Highness. I think it already started," Ni Jieni said. Gyokumen Koushu gave him a death glare. " Where are they?" She asked him. More like yelled.  
  
Ni Jieni typed something on his laptop. " Hmm.. Somewhere in the future. in Japan. I can easily transfer our people there with the new hi- tech machine." He looked particularly at Kougaji. Kougaji stared back. This bunny-guy is so happy-go-lucky, and Kougaji admired him for that. But he was just so annoying he wished Lirin's mom would just fire him. But he knew that would not happen soon, since NI Jieni was very good with computers and was faithful. To Gyokumen Koushu, at least.  
  
"Fine. That's settled." She looked at Kougaji for the first time since he entered the room. " Kougaji. Go gather your best men. They will be going to this place." Kougaji frowned. He hated sending his men when he knew they would all be sacrificed without Sanzo Ikkou getting more than a single drop of sweat on their heads.  
  
" I'm afraid that can't be done, Gyokumen-sama." Dr. Huang said carefully, trying not to get the Queen worked up again. " This is a place which is youkai-free, so unfortunately you're men will make too much of a scene. " Gyokumen Koushu fumed.  
  
" I DON'T CARE!! I NEED THAT SUTRA! I NEED MY HUSBAND BACK!!" She screamed. Then she turned back to Kougaji. " Kougaji!" she called. Kougaji took a step forward, afraid for what was coming. " Pick about 100 of your best and strongest men. Send them to this place. Make sure they get the sutra, and DO NOT LET THEM COME BACK WITHOUT IT!" She warned. Kougaji glared at her. He hated it when she sends his men even though she knew there was no way they could get the damn sutra. He hated it even more when she gets so obsessed, she would even kill innocent lives.  
  
" You know they won't be able to do it! Different world or not!" He yelled at the woman, which was probably a huge mistake. He could see Dr. Huang giving him a stare and Ni Jieni grinning mischievously. Gyokumen Koushu glared at him. Before she could yell anything to him, Ni Jieni cut in their conversation.  
  
"I believe, Highness, that the prince only wants to protect his men. But perhaps it would be better if Kougaji-sama goes instead. I mean, he has more experience with them and is more powerful." He then turned to his bunny. "Don't you agree?" Then he made the bunny nod.  
  
Kougaji wished he could tear off the bunny's irritating head, burn it, and flush the ashes down the toilet. But before he got a chance, a smile crept on Gyokumen Koushu's face.  
  
" Hmm. that is probably better. Kougaji, get ready. You're going." She then sat down at her dressing table and began to take the curlers out. Kougaji started to protest, but stopped. He knew it was probably the best way. One person dying is better. Suddenly the door flew open wider and Lirin, Dokugakuji and Yaonne fell into the room. Gyokumen Koushu jumped up.  
  
" Lirin-sama, I told you not to lean too much on the door," Yaonne said to Lirin. Lirin ignored her. She jumped up and stood beside Kougaji. Then she looked at her mother.  
  
" Are you planning to send oniichan somewhere? I want to go!! You can't let him go alone," She told her mother. Kougaji expected Gyokumen Koushu to refuse, but she sat back down and shrugged.  
  
" Very well," she told Lirin. " You may go. But only if Yaonne goes too. And Dokukugaji? That's not your name? Well you can't expect me to memorize everyone's name in this castle (Kougaji did expect her too, since he did, but again he kept quiet). Dokugakuji, you go along and watch Kougaji's back. That will be all. Ni, Dr. Huang, get them ready. And please give them youkai devices. I don't want them to be put in a museum. I expect you to leave by the end of the day." Then she got up and went into the bathroom. Ni Jieni smiled and then closed his laptop.  
  
" We mustn't disappoint her. Shall we?"  
  
| |  
  
"NANI? THE SUTRA IS NOT HERE?" Homura yelled out. He was usually patient, but this really surprised him. Shien nodded patiently, as if expecting this to happen.  
  
"It's in another world," Shien said. " A world without any youkai." Homura looked at him. " Do you know where?" he asked Shien. Shien nodded. " It's a place that gods scarcely visit, but I roughly know where it is."  
  
Zenon chuckled. "What are you waiting for? Show us the way." He said, positioning his gun behind his back. Shien nodded.  
  
" Very well." Then he looked at Homura. " Homura, if anyone asks, say 'contact lens'." Homura frowned at him. "Nani?" he asked. But Shien already vanished. Zenon shrugged, then he too disappeared. Homura sighed.  
  
" Baka," he muttered, then closed his eyes and tracked Shien down.  
  
| |  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu looked down and smiled. This is getting more interesting. What would you say if you saw this happening, Nataku? I bet you would probably laugh. Then she looked at him, his golden eyes empty and his body stiff. "It's too bad you're missing this. Or are you?" She said softly, and then looked down again.  
  
| |  
  
Hakkai tossed the ball. It went in without hitting the rim. Then Gojyo did the same. Then Goku. Then Sanzo. Mikaru seemed very excited.  
  
" Sugoi!! You're all very good. Maybe you should join Shohoku. They aren't doing too well, oniichan says. Onnichan just started playing again. He had a break from basketball for about two years. Then when he joined the team, he cut his hair." Mikaru looked at Gojyo. " You remind me of him. I think if you're planning to play, you should cut your hair or it will get in the way. It's getting late. I have to go. See you again soon!!" He picked up his ball and bag, waved, then let himself out of the court.  
  
" So there's a way out of this cage. Good." Sanzo then made his way out of the court, followed by Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai. Goku whined. " Sanzo, I'm hungry!" Sanzo hit his head with his fan.  
  
" First things first. This must be the challenge the old woman was talking about. Ikuzo!" Hakkai looked at Sanzo.  
  
" Where are we going, Sanzo?" He asked, with Hakuryu Flying behind him. Sanzo looked at him as if the answer was obvious.  
  
" Where else? To Register at Shohoku school. So what are you waiting for? Do you want to die??" 


	2. trouble

Sanzo walked on, with Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku behind him. Every once in a while Goku would shout out " Sanzo, I'm hungry!!" and Sanzo's reply would be " URUSAI!! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hakkai was relieved Sanzo didn't use his gun.  
  
" You'd better not try to use it in this world. People might misunderstand us." Hakkai then walked on. "Now where did Mikaru say this school was?" Then he suddenly heard Gojyo yell, " Look out!!"  
  
Hakkai looked up and saw a raven-haired boy on a bicycle coming their way. Goku was the only one who was fast enough to avoid being hit. The rest of them crashed. Hakkai got up, ignoring the pain he had on his behind. He had seen the boy being thrown off his bicycle and landed right next to the undamaged Goku. Goku was laughing. Gojyo and Sanzo were moaning out in pain. And the boy was. SLEEPING?  
  
Hakkai then walked to the boy and then held out his hand. The boy opened his eyes. He looked at them then uttered "Gomen." Then he got back on his damaged bicycle that had collided with a parked truck and pedaled away. Then Hakkai could see his head droop down. He must be sleeping again. I don't think this is normal, even in this world. Then he walked to Gojyo and Sanzo.  
  
" Gojyo? Sanzo?" He helped them get up. Goku was useless as he was laughing on the ground now. Hakkai could see Sanzo raising his gun. " Kuso. Stupid kid. let's see if he'll be using that bike again." Hakkai hurriedly pushed Sanzo's gun away.  
  
" He's probably too tired or something. Sanzo, don't use the gun. You'll frighten people." Hakkai said. Sanzo stared at him, then kept his gun. "Gojyo! Get up. Urusai baka saru. You want to feel pain? You will if you don't get up NOW!" They kept on walking until.  
  
" Hahahahahaha!!! Miyagi, do you see that?? Muahahahaha!!"  
  
They turned to see two boys, one a bit taller than Sanzo and the other one about Gojyo's height, laughing. Laughing until tears came out. The boy named Miyagi, who was the shorter one and had tanned skin and a pierced ear, said through laughs,  
  
" Are you going to a party or something?? Hahahaha!! Clothes.haha. You look like a lost monk who has hair. hahaha. you look like a pirate from another world with a white cockatoo ("Dragon," Hakkai corrected, which made them laugh even harder) you look like a monkey who had put on Superman's ancient outdated clothes. and you look like. like. like HIM (pointing to the guy beside him) with long hair!! Hahahaahaha-aahhhh!"  
  
Sanzo had reached for his gun, willing to shoot these two Sarus when the other one kicked Miyagi. " Nani?? What did you say??" He then kicked the smaller guy down and began hitting him. The other guy wasn't giving up, though.  
  
" Sissy Mitchy!! Can't even hit me hard enough to bruise me. you want a real kick. take this!!" He then kicked the other guy. Then they were going around in circles. Punch, kick, stick out tongue, punch, kick, hit on the head. Hakkai was getting dizzy watching them.  
  
"Yare, yare. Maybe we should leave them alone. Ne, Sanzo? " Sanzo nodded his head, amazed at how they could hit each other so brutally right after laughing with each other.  
  
Gojyo and Goku agreed. "But first." Hakkai looked around. Anyone see a clothes shop?"  
  
| |  
  
Kougaji looked at everyone in the lab. Yaonne was wearing a flowered sundress (which made Kougaji blush), Dokugakuji in a button down shirt and jeans, Kougaji in a simple Jersey and jeans. At first Dr. Huang wanted Lirin to wear a pink velvet dress with a lace bow in the back (which was ridiculous for someone Lirin's age, even though she acts like she deserved to wear the dress) but Lirin refused, saying it would be hard for her to do her Lirin-kick without showing her understuff (which made Kougaji and Dokugakuji snigger, and Yaonne saying, "Lirin-sama!!") So in the end she wore shorts and a blouse instead. Ni Jieni gave them all their youkai- devices: Kougaji an army chain around his neck (imagine how hot he would look ^_^) Dokugakuji a thumb ring, Lirin an anklet and Yaonne her bracelet. Then he asked all of them to step in a huge metal box.  
  
Kougaji looked inside the cold, dark box. " I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered to Ni Jieni. Ni Jieni gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"Of course, Prince. You're safety will be guaranteed. Now if you please step in the box so I can start." Kougaji finally stepped in. Ni Jieni closed the heavy metal door behind him. Kougaji could see Lirin getting impatient. She had slumped down the metal floor and had started fiddling her anklet.  
  
" Is this going to be long?" Lirin asked Kougaji in a bored tone. Kougaji looked at his sister. He then smiled and bent down.  
  
" I don't know. This is the first time this machine was used. It might take sometime." Right after the words were out from his mouth, he could see the metal surrounding them becoming blurry. Then, It disappeared. Instead, there were flowers and greenery everywhere. They were standing on gravel. Kougaji looked around. There were hardly any people. He felt strange and confused.  
  
" Kougaji-sama, where are we going now?" Yaonne asked, looking around too. Kougaji couldn't say anything. For all they know, Sanzo Ikkou could be on the other part of town. He looked at Dokugakuji for help. Dokugakuji sighed.  
  
" Well, I guess we, um, search," he said. They all nodded and began moving forward in a group.  
  
| |  
  
" Shien! Are you sure this is it?" Zenon asked Shien. Homura took a look at everyone there. They women all wear long dresses with huge skirts. The men wore suits with hats about 5 inches long. The women were also carrying umbrellas. At first Homura thought is was to protect them from the hot weather or rain, but then he saw the umbrellas were all very small, made with lace. He frowned.  
  
" Shien. Did u bring us to the right place? Somehow it's hard to imagine Konzen in suits like this." Shien shook his head calmly.  
  
" Sugamasen. I might have been mistaken. I've never been to the place before. It's natural for me to make mistakes. I think I got it this time. Let me think." He was concentrating. Suddenly the people on the street stopped and looked at their weird clothes. Homura had a bad feeling. Suddenly all of them began making their way towards them.  
  
" A magic show! How exciting. I haven't seen one in a long time." Then all the people gathered around them. Homura looked frantically at Shien. " Shien, hurry up!"  
  
Shien then looked at all the people around them. " Ladies and gentlemen. Our last trick." Then he disappeared. Homura saw all of the audience open their mouths and clapped. It better be it this time. 


	3. changes

"Gojyo! Goku!" Sanzo kicked each of them. " Wake up! " Gojyo groaned. He opened his eyes to see that Sanzo and Hakkai had already dressed in their uniforms. Sanzo held a newspaper in his hands and Hakkai was at the table in the hotel room. He looked as if he was already setting up breakfast. That's weird, Gojyo thought. We usually go out to eat.  
  
" Breakfast is set!" Hakkai said cheerfully. Goku waked up immediately. Gojyo groaned again. " Sanzo! It's early. Why do we have to wake up so early? We studied until late last night."  
  
Sanzo put his newspaper down and started eating his pancakes. (Where did Hakkai learn to make pancakes? I don't think most people in China eat pancakes for breakfast. Come to think of it, I don't think people in Japan do too.) " You're lucky you actually got to get some sleep. We have o go early, because I said so. Get up and get dressed. I'll finish all the food if you don't." Sanzo said, then picked up his knife and fork. At this, Goku immediately stood up, changed, and seated himself on the table. He took a generous amount of pancakes and started devouring it. Gojyo reached for his school shirt. He better get up before Goku takes another helping. | | |  
  
Goku went into his classroom. All of them had departed at the entrance. Hakkai and Gojyo to their second year class and Sanzo to is third year. Goku walked alone in the corridors. It was slowly emptying. Goku walked until he reached his class: Year 1 Class 10. He entered the room. The teacher was a short man wearing glasses and had a stern face. He looked up when Goku came in.  
  
" Ah, Son Goku. We've been waiting for you. Take a seat that you find empty and sit down. I need to settle your papers first. Just try and make new friends for a while." Then he went and sat at the teacher's table.  
  
Goku looked around the class awkwardly. Then he saw an empty seat beside a raven-haired boy. Isn't that boy on the bike yesterday? He wondered. I'll go ask him. He went to the seat. He turned away for a while to look at his classmates. Then when he turned back, the boy was already asleep. Goku couldn't believe how fast a guy could sleep. He looked at the teacher, who had already finished with the papers and was getting up. Goku decided the best thing to do was to wake this guy up. He carefully nudged the guy. When he didn't wake up, he gave the guy a soft punch on the shoulder. Still the guy didn't even stir. Then Goku tugged on the guy's shirt. His arm supporting his head fell of the table, and his head knocked on the table. Then the guy woke up. He looked at Goku with a look Goku thought only Sanzo could give him, and then he stood up. Goku moved back a bit, amazed at how tall the guy was. Then the guy drew back his arm, and then suddenly Goku got the feeling that this guy could hurt him bad. He quickly got up and moved backwards. The guy only managed to hit the wooden chair, which must have hurt his knuckles badly. But he didn't look as if he would stop.  
  
" Kaede Rukawa! Get back to your seat!" The teacher bellowed.  
  
Kaede Rukawa, huh? Goku thought, staring as the guy sat back down. I'll have to look out for him.  
  
| |  
  
  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo walked into the class. Amazingly, they had ended up in the same class: Year 2 Class 1. The teacher looked respectable enough. Hakkai smiled at the teacher. But the teacher seemed to be looking at Gojyo. Hakkai knew why. Gojyo's hair wasn't exactly school material. He had to convince Gojyo to cut it. He can't possibly still want to hide his scars here anyway. He would look better without his cockroach hair. The teacher assigned them seats. Hakkai sat near the window. An attractive girl with curly dark hair sat behind him, and Gojyo sat next to her. Hakkai could tell he was itching to ask her what was her name. Gojyo will never change, even in a different world. And a guy with a weird hairstyle and a pierced ear sat at the front of him. Hakkai suddenly recognized him. He was one of the guys that had laughed at them. Hakkai was sure he was a troublemaker, but Hakkai knew he was an interesting guy, and must have a soft spot somewhere.  
  
Then his head suddenly snapped back at the sound of soft laughter. Hakkai followed his gaze. His glaring gaze. Gojyo had taken the guts to (since when was Gojyo shy of women??) talk to the girl next to him. And they were somewhat sharing a joke together. Hakkai turned to look back at the guy (who he distinctively remember was Miyagi) who was now red in the face. Hakkai guessed that the girl must be his girlfriend. Hakkai thought he would walk up to Gojyo and punch him in the face, but instead, he burst into tears.  
  
" Aya-Chan! How could you do this to me!! And right in my face! You have been going out with. with (points to the startled Gojyo) HIM!! Haven't you? Is that why he joined Shohoku? To be with you? Well, that is the stupidest reason I've heard!!" Then, without warning, he charged at Gojyo and started punching and kicking him. The teacher was stunned and was hopeless. It was the girl that came to the rescue.  
  
BAM!! Hakkai wasn't sure what had happened. The next thing he knew the girl had a paper fan in her hand (very similar to Sanzo's), Gojyo was trying to get away from the troubled couple, Miyagi with tears, The girl hitting Miyagi with the fan, saying something like "He's a new kid and I don't even know him!! You always jump to conclusions!" Then Miyagi's eyes turned puppy-dog like and a smile came over his face. Then he said, " Aya- Chan! I've never been happier!" And the girl saying something like, "I shouldn't have said that." Then Hakkai looked around the classroom, and was even more surprised when he saw everything had gone back to normal. The teacher had continued writing on the board.  
  
I wonder how Goku and Sanzo classes are doing. It can't be more crazy and chaotic than this!! | | |  
  
Sanzo looked into the classroom. He couldn't believe he would be in the same class as these kids. If Goku was 18, these kids would be worst. Sanzo adjusted the strap of his backpack and knocked on the door. Might as well get over it.  
  
A cheerful elderly woman with a huge diamond necklace opened the door. She greeted him inside and them asked him to pick a seat. His violet eyes scanned quickly for an empty seat farthest away from the front. And then he found it. Not exactly the last row, but second last. That will just have to do. He quickly made his way to the seat. He could hear people whispering, "Did you see that? He has purple eyes!" " He looks very serious" "He doesn't seem like the type of person that would go to school." Sanzo even heard a girl saying " Kawaii!!" Sanzo quickly sat down and then dropped his backpack on the floor. He wished he could take out his gun and shoot the wall for some quiet. But before he had even reached into his pocket, someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned around, irritated, to find a very familiar guy grinning at him. It was the guy that had insulted their clothes. Now having a close up view of his face, Sanzo noticed the guy looked very mischievous and had a faint scar on the left side of his chin. He somehow reminded Sanzo of someone, but Sanzo couldn't put a finger to it.  
  
" How was the party?" the guy asked Sanzo. Sanzo then remembered telling them about going to a party. Sanzo just shrugged as an answer. Then he turned back to the front. I have no time to waste my time on kids. But again he was tapped at the shoulder. He turned again, in a fouler mood than last time, and was just going to tell the guy off when he saw the guy holding out his hand. He wants to know me, Sanzo realized. He hadn't, in all his life, introduced himself in a civilized way like this before. Oh what the hell? And Sanzo, reluctantly, shook the guys hand. The guy gave a smile and then he said,  
  
" My name's Mitsui. Hisashi Mitsui. " Sanzo remembered the name 'Mitsui', but he just forgot where.  
  
" Genjo Sanzo." Sanzo replied. Then Mitsui peered closer. " You're the one," he said. Sanzo stared at him. Did Kanzeon Bosatsu tell this guy about him being 'the one' or something?  
  
" My brother Mikaru told me about you. Said you and three others played basketball very well. " Then he smirked. "You should try out. Of course, Anzai Sensei would probably accept you. Of course, Shohoku is more powerful this year than ever. But it's full of um, DIFFERENT people. You'll see."  
  
Sanzo turned back around. No one could be more different than them at the moment. 


	4. Players!

Goku walked out his class. Then he jumped at a sudden noise. " NYAHAHAHAHA!!" Goku looked around to see a tall redhead with three others walking towards him. Then the redhead put his arm on Goku's shoulders. "I heard you escaped kitsune's lightning hit. You must be very fast. Or him very slow. NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The guy seemed to be talking about a fox. Goku didn't understand any of it. Then the redhead's friend stepped forward. " Did you escape Rukawa?" The guy with green-black hair asked him. Goku nodded as a reply. " You must be very fast. Rukawa is a really fast guy. Even Hanamichi can't escape him. Right?" He elbowed the redhead. The redhead just growled, " Kitsune." " By the way, I'm Yohei. This is Takamiya, Ookutsu, Noma (all of them waved at him) and Hanamichi. We're on our way to the gym." Yohei said. Goku looked at all of them. They seemed really friendly. " Me too. I'm going to try out for the basketball team," Goku replied, feeling really homey. He could see Hanamichi brighten up. " Ore wa Tensai!! I will teach you everything you need to know!! NYAHHAHAHA!! Because I AM A TENSAI!!" " Yes, he can teach you. Especially when it comes to making fouls!!" The guy named Takamiya said. The three others laughed. Then Hanamichi flared up. Before Goku knew it, all of them started running: Hanamichi after the rest. And then they turned around the corridor and disappeared. Goku hesitated, then ran after them. After all, it's not like I know the way. | |  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo walked towards the gym. They were supposed to meet Sanzo and Goku there. After taking four wrong turns, they were finally there. They saw Sanzo was already standing there, looking pissed. " Where's Goku?" He asked them curtly. Gojyo looked at Hakkai. Neither of them had seen Goku on the way. " Have no idea. How'd you get here so fast?"  
  
Sanzo turned to the gym door. They could hear the faint sound of a ball being dribbled and shoes against wood. " I asked for directions from a classmate. They already started, and I had to wait for you. Hurry up. We'll go without him. He'll come when he comes." Then he slid the door open. The noise grew louder. There were more than a dozen boys on the court, all enthusiastically playing. Gojyo saw the girl from class. He decided to stay away from her. After what had happened, any guy would. But the girl came to them and greeted them cheerfully. Then she made some sort of signal to someone on court.  
  
" SHOHOKU! ASSEMBLE!!" All the guys ran towards them and then stopped. right in front of a big, tall guy. The guy was really tall and built. in fact, he reminded Gojyo of a Gorilla. Gojyo looked around at the rest. He saw the Miyagi guy, and then took another step away from the girl. He didn't want any of it anymore.  
  
" Welcome the people that MIGHT be joining you in the team." Gorilla started. " They are." Before he could finish, the door slid open. There stood Goku, standing right next to a really tall redhead. The redhead scratched his head. Goku looked at Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai.  
  
"Are we late?" They said at the same time.  
  
"BAKA!!" It wasn't just one voice. It wasn't just Sanzo's. Gojyo looked. It was Sanzo's and the girl's. They both had taken out identical paper fans and a loud noise filled the gym: Sanzo's fan landed on Goku's head while the girl's on the redhead's. Goku and the redhead also both had matching red marks on their faces. Sanzo turned to the Gorilla. " I apologize for his rude behavior." He then dragged Goku and then threw him next to Hakkai. He then kept hitting Goku with the fan. The Gorilla, as well as everyone else, looked amazed. " He's like another version of Gori!" Someone in the group said.  
  
The Gorilla then took a basketball from the floor and then dribbled it to them. He threw the ball at Sanzo. " Let's see how you play." Sanzo caught the ball. Then he nodded to Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku. They walked slowly onto the court. Sanzo dribbled the ball toward the basket. Slowly at first, then his speed became higher. Then as if a silent signal had been given, they had split into two teams. Hakkai and Gojyo vs. Sanzo and Goku. Hakkai went to defend Goku while Gojyo to Sanzo. Everyone gasped. They did everything so fast. Then Sanzo really sped up, with Gojyo on his tail. Sanzo stopped, took a step back and released the ball. Suddenly, the ball was sent back down. Gojyo had stopped Sanzo from shooting. " You'll have to do better than that!!" he said to Sanzo. Goku chased after the ball, and caught it. He turned, only to see Hakkai in front of him, his arms open wide to defend the other boy. Hakkai gave a smile to encourage him, then turned serious.  
  
Goku, all of a sudden, dove under Hakkai's arms. Before any part of his body touched the ground, he passed the ball to Sanzo. Gojyo stopped in front of Sanzo. Sanzo dribbled the ball carefully. Gojyo suddenly saw Sanzo smile mischievously. He must really be enjoying himself, Gojyo realized in surprise. Then Sanzo blew out a breath and using his left hand, pushed his messy hair back. Without warning, he ran forward. Gojyo ran after him and managed to stop right in front of him. I've got you now. But instead of trying to pass him, Sanzo suddenly moved. backwards. He jumped, and, before Gojyo knew it, scored.   
  
Hakkai gave a soft applause. He then took the ball that had rolled to his feet then charged. He stopped when he saw Goku in his way. He raised the ball, as if preparing to shoot. Goku jumped. Hakkai smiled then passed the ball to Gojyo who was behind him. Gojyo then scored.  
  
The ball fell to the floor and bounced for 5 times then stopped. Everyone was quiet. Suddenly a faint applause echoed through the gym. Everyone turned their heads.  
  
There was a man with white hair and a round tummy clapping there. Suddenly the rest of the team started clapping (except for someone in particular). The Gorilla made his way towards them.  
  
" You're good. Short, but with amazing speed," he told Goku. Then one by one he complimented each of them. Sanzo paid no attention. He just gave out an impatient sigh and asked, " So does that mean we're in?"  
  
The Gorilla looked as if he was about to burst, but he nodded reluctantly. " We'll have to find out what size you are for your jerseys. Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa and.." He looked around. The redhead was jumping for attention and was shouting " Gori!!! ME, ME, ME!!" ". Sakuragi. I'm letting you go just this once, but you still have your basics to learn. Try and find them the correct size. This means I'll have an easier time handling practice. Get Going!!" with that, he jogged to the middle of the court and assembled the rest. 


	5. Problems

"I'm supposed to wear this?" Sanzo said disgustedly, looking down at the jersey and shorts he was wearing. They were in the locker room, and the four of them were trying on jerseys. " Get real," Sanzo muttered.  
  
Gojyo looked at himself through the full-length mirror. " What's wrong with it?" He asked, admiring himself. " I think it looks sexy and seductive, right?"  
  
" It is comfortable to wear," Goku commented. " And it's easy to move around." Hakkai nodded is agreement.  
  
" The reason we wear is, well, as you said," Mitsui explained. " And it won't be that hot." Everyone smiled and agreed (except for a certain monk). Hakkai noticed that Rukawa had hardly said anything. He had just kept his head bent low. the loudmouth Sakuragi, didn't say anything. Instead his head drooped lower. Kami-sama don't tell me he's sleeping again!! Hakkai thought. Rukawa's head drooped lower and lower until.  
  
It landed on Sakuragi's lap. Not exactly his lap, but. Sakuragi jumped up, causing Rukawa's head to bang against the bench.  
  
" HENTAI!!" Sakuragi yelled out. Everyone just stared at him, then at Rukawa, who was blinking sleepily. Before anyone knew what was happening, a fight broke out between them, with Sakuragi yelling 'pervert' all the way and Rukawa saying no one disturbs him.  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes. " Kids." he said to no one in particular. He then turned to the rest of them. " I don't see the point in wearing these."  
  
" What's wrong with you, you corrupt monk?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai smiled and said, " I know! Sanzo's a monk, so of course he won't find wearing this, um, appropriate. Right, Sanzo?" Before Sanzo even opened his mouth, Sakuragi cut in, between the punches and kicks he was getting, " I don't get all your 'monk' talk at all." Miyagi shrugged. " Who does?"  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes. " Whatever. I don't have time for this." He walked away out of the locker room.  
  
"Wait!!" Goku called out to him. Sanzo turned. " What now?" He asked the younger boy.  
  
"Um. no offense or anything, but shouldn't you take off their jersey first?" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
" Kou, we're not going anywhere!!" Dokugakuji sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. They had woken up late, and Kougaji had insisted that they start right away, since they didn't go far the day before. They were still searching for Sanzo Ikkou.  
  
" I'm sure we're getting close," Kougaji said, trying to encourage the tired bunch. Yaonne shook her head. " But Kougaji-sama, Japan is a big country. They could be in another city. We would never know."  
  
" She's right, you know," Lirin exclaimed to her bigger brother. " What makes Kanagawa so special?" Kougaji shrugged. " I dunno. I just. feel it is. Plus, there's this certain demonic energy. I mean, how many demons." His words were cut short, because two black haired boys were walking their way. Am I just imagining it, or did I just hear them say Sanzo? Kougaji wondered. He decided to listen carefully to them. The rest must have read his mind, because they stayed quiet and just looked intent.  
  
" So you're saying Shohoku got a couple of new players?" the taller guy, who had anti-gravity hair, said. He seemed to be dribbling a bigger imitation of an orange. They shorter guy shook his head. " Not just a couple." He said. " Four, to be exact. Umm. the names are kinda weird. Like I said, there's a Sanzo, there's a Hakkai. erm. a Gojyo, I think, and a Goku." YES!!! Kougaji thought. He quickly walked towards the two guys and stopped right in front of them.  
  
" Excuse me for interrupting," Kougaji cut in. They stopped, but the taller guy just kept on dribbling. " Did you just mention Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku?" The shorter guy nodded. " Do you know them.?" he asked suspiciously. Kougaji smiled. " I guess I met them. someplace else. So what were you saying about them?" He said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"They just joined the Shohoku basketball team, as Hikoichi here says." The taller guy replied, throwing the orange ball to the other guy. Kougaji nodded. " And basketball is.?" He asked curiously. The shorter guy dropped the ball. " You're kidding, right?" He laughed uncomfortably. " I mean, you cannot not know basketball. Kougaji shrugged. " Gomen??"  
  
The taller guy laughed. " Man, where do you come from? Anyway, as I said, that's Hikoichi Aida, and I'm Akira Sendoh." He drew out his hand. Kougaji shook it. " I'm Kougaji. Nice to meet you. And over there, that's my stepsister, Lirin, and my friends, Dokugakuji and Yaonne. And what exactly is basketball?"  
  
Sendoh grinned mischievously. " Well," He started, twirling the ball on his finger. " It goes like this." - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
" GENJO SANZO!!" Homura yelled, pulling open the gym door with Shien and Zenon behind him. " We meet ag." He stopped short. Sanzo wasn't there. Neither was his party. Instead, There stood three teenage guys, all looking at them. One had floppy brown hair, with baby blue eyes and not much height, compared to the other two. The other two had raven-black hair, one with glasses and the other with hair sticking up.  
  
" I'm sorry," The guy with brown hair called out. " If you're looking for someone, I'm afraid you're a bit too late. The basketball practice ended fifteen minutes ago. But I don't think we have anyone on the team with that name."  
  
Homura stared at Shien. " I thought you said you had already found them!!" he placed his chained hands on his hips. Shien shrugged calmly. " I'm a God, not a radar."  
  
The taller guy with glasses signaled them to come closer. When they did, he said, " I think you've got the wrong place. Better yet, the wrong school. I heard there is a Genjo Sanzo in another school, not here. He's in Shohoku. I heard he was one of the new students on their basketball team. And he's not bad at it, either. Do you know him?"  
  
Homura shrugged. " Let's just say we had met somewhere in the past. So are we close to this Shohoku?" He asked. He blue-eyed boy shook his head. " I mean we're kinda close. We're in the same state and all, but Shohoku is like, two trains away. It's not that far. We fight against them in basketball."  
  
Homura smiled. He liked the sound of fighting Sanzo Ikkou with something else than swords. It will show he's not all about brutality. " We don't like Genjo Sanzo. Is there any way we can help?" The guy grinned. " Sure. I'm Kenji Fujima; this is my teammates, Hanagata and Hasegawa. Let's see what you can do." - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Homura sighed and looked away to the sea. After a tiring day of basketball training, it had finally ended. He had gone to one of the beaches located in Kanagawa alone. He needed some time to himself. Thought flew into his mind. One face suddenly appeared in his head. Rinrei. The first and last person he had ever loved. Forbidden love, with a person he had not seen for a long time. A lifetime. He sighed. It all brings back memories. Why he was doing this in the first place. Why he wanted to create a world with no rules, no war. He never did understand why he was a taboo. Ever since a child, nobody had ever treated him right, somehow. All he ever did was live. But it all changed when he had met Rinrei. The person who saw inside of him, not acknowledging his golden eye or his chained hands. Then all of his pain disappeared before his eyes. He no more cared what others thought of him. He had Rinrei, and she was all that mattered. But that was it. He had her. Homura still remembered her exact words: " I wish I could stay with Homura forever."  
  
But it was all a dream. No, it was a nightmare. It wasn't like he wanted to be born as a half-god. Hell, if he had a choice, he wouldn't want to be a God at all. Homura drew back his sword and plunged it deep in the sand. He placed his hands on the hilt, then laid his forehead on them. He hated Sanzo Ikkou for being so goddamn free, he hated Sanzo for being able to move on with his life without feeling guilty about his past, he hated Goku because he was felt completely innocent, despite his forgotten tragic past. He hated Gojyo for once having a bigger brother to look up to, for being able to flirt so freely, and most of all, he hated Hakkai. For actually trying to help the one he love out of the hellhole. For being there with her when she died. I never even tried, Homura thought bitterly. But even if he did, there was probably nothing he could do. He slammed his fist against the rock he was sitting on. It hurt a lot, but he couldn't care any less. All he could think about was the people that did this to him. Rinrei, this is all for you. He sighed again, pulled out his sword, and walked further away from the sea. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu stared into Nataku's eyes. Pity golden eyes are taboo. They're so beautiful, I wouldn't mind having them. But right now, the only thing his eyes could look like are empty pools of sand.  
  
" Kanzeon Bosatsu!!" The Goddess of Mercy stared up at her guard. " Nani Jiroushin?" She asked, obviously bored. " What do they want now?" Jiroushin stood next to Kanzeon Bosatsu. " They're asking how are they doing at the other world."  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed. " Oh they're doing fine. Just great. In fact, this is the best thing that has happened so far." 


	6. Not another God!

Sanzo looked around the gym. It had been nearly a month since they were in Japan, and things were going pretty well. Too well, Sanzo thought. Where was the so-called 'challenge' they were supposed to receive? After spending his entire life in a world full of demons, Kanagawa was beginning to become a bit dull. Still, he didn't want to admit it to the others. He would just wait until somebody else speaks up. He can just imagine Goku and Gojyo saying, " Sanzo, you can't even handle a simple life like this. I mean, all we do is go to school and basketball practice. Nothing major." Then he'd get teased being a wuss. Sure, he could just shoot their heads off, but still. His reputation would be shattered. Plus, he couldn't kill Kanzeon Bosatsu. He'd just wait for a while.  
  
" Shohoku!! Listen up!" Ayako yelled. Sanzo's attention focused back to the group of basketball players. He jogged back to the group and stood next to Mitsui. Somehow, he felt close to Mitsui. Not in a serious kind of way, just in a brotherly kind. He knew that Mitsui had a long break from basketball, he just didn't know why. He knew it wasn't appropriate to ask him directly, and the rest wouldn't talk about it. I mean, how bad can it be? He wondered.  
  
" Okay, listen up." Akagi said. Sanzo knew the rest had a habit of calling him Gori, and he knew that it was probably a different meaning to what they call Goku. " As you all know, we have a very good chance of getting to the inter-high this year," Akagi continued. (Sanzo could see Mitsui fidgeting from the corner of his eye, then turned back his full attention on Gori.)" But it will be really tough. There's still Kainan, who has already went to the Inter-high for fourteen years, Shoyo, and Ryonan. Now to prepare ourselves for the inter-high, Coach Anzai has arranged for all of us to have a practice game against Ryonan. " Sanzo Ikkou had heard nothing bad about Ryonan, except that they could kick the crap out of them.  
  
" Sendoh, obviously, has become a HUGE factor for us," Ayako continued. " So has Uozumi. They have offense, and defense. But who says we don't?" She smiled then walked around the group. " Let's see..." she murmured. " As usual, captain will be playing center and..." She was cut off when the gym door opened. All heads turned that way.  
  
A chubby (ahem) elderly man stood there. By now, everyone knew who he was: he was the one and only Anzai Sensei. He had come for a few practices and helped out a few times. But he was definitely unexpressionable. No one could tell what he was thinking, and whenever Sanzo played, he could feel his eyes on him. It was kinda freaky.  
  
" So what had you been saying?" Anzai asked Ayako. " Just about the practice game and their positions, sensei," she replied. " Captain will of course be playing center, Miyagi, Mitsui and Yasuda are guards, Rukawa, Hanamichi, Kogure and Kakuta forwards, and." Her eyes had been traveling around the group of faces until they landed on Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo.  
  
" What positions have you guys played?" She asked them. The four of them looked at each other. " Well actually," Hakkai spoke up. " We have never played it before until this year." They could hear mutters all around.  
  
" Ho,ho,ho," Anzai sensei laughed. " Is that true? That's amazing. Well, since I've been observing all four of you, I'll pick your positions. Goku, you'll be a Point Guard, Miyagi's main position. Gojyo, a Power Forward, the position that I will give Sakuragi, Hakkai, you're a Shooting Guard, the position that has been stuck to Mitsui since forever, and Sanzo," he looked intently into Sanzo violet eyes. " You're a Small Forward, a position that Rukawa will play. Now you may need to switch players once in a while, so everyone needs to be in top shape." Anzai then took his seat on the benches. Akagi cleared his throat. " Continue!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kougaji lifted the ball with his hands and prepared to shoot. " Kougaji!! You're too stiff! Loosen up!" Uozumi, the Ryonan captain, yelled at him. Kougaji's brow knitted and nodded. He wasn't always this tense; it was just the fact that he had less than a week to shape up for the practice game against Shohoku. His teammates all said no other team could suck more than Shohoku, but Kougaji had his doubts. After all, they would be playing against Sanzo Ikkou, and Kougaji knew this was no more than a pebble in their way. Plus the fact that they had Hakkai, who seem to excel in everything he did. Kougaji couldn't stand it if he lost to them. Again.  
  
But we have Sendoh, Kougaji thought, dribbling back the ball to the center of the court and passing it to Dokugakuji. I heard he was good, but man! I didn't know he was damn great. But the rest was having problems with one guy that was a first year at Shohoku. A guy who was captain of the Tomigaoka Basketball Team and had brought his team to the championships. A guy who people said could take on Sendoh, the Ryonan ace. But come on, Kougaji thought, looking at the ace who was practicing shooting from the foul line. Could there really be two people like those in Japan?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Rukawa Kaede!! "  
  
Rukawa ignored Sakuragi, and kept on dribbling the ball. What the hell is wrong with that stupid Do'aho? He aimed, than let go of the ball. Perfect shot. Sakuragi, apparently, didn't think so. He stomped over and glared at him. Rukawa raised his eyebrows.  
  
" Why didn't you pass to me, Kitsune??!!! " he complained. Rukawa blinked back at Sakuragi. Seriously, what was wrong with him? He had nothing against Sakuragi, except for the fact he's not the ' Tensai' he claims to be, nor was he the ace of the team. Or the fact that somehow he just had to be better than Rukawa... fine, maybe there was one or two things that could be changed about him, but still.  
  
" Why? Because I knew you couldn't score a basket even if you're life depended on it." He replied. And to make matters worse, they just had to be on the same team for practice. As usual.  
  
Sakuragi opened his mouth to say something Rukawa probably didn't want to hear, but was interrupted by Haruko, Gori's sweet sister, who came in with an armload of water bottles.  
  
" Haruko!" Sakuragi stopped in mid-sentence, then trooped over to her to help her unload the bottles. Rukawa watched as he placed the bottles on the floor, and talked to Haruko, with a stupidly stupid smile on his stupid face. He kept on watching until Haruko caught him looking. He quickly turned away. He didn't want her to think he liked her. He didn't. He wouldn't go for girls who don't even notice it when a person liked her. But it was obvious that she had the hots for him.  
  
Rukawa walked over to the benches and sat next to one of the new members, Hakkai. He reached for his towel, wiped his face with it, then stared at the others who were still playing. He noticed that Hakkai was watching his every move.  
  
" Rukawa, so how long has it been since you played basketball?" Hakkai asked suddenly. Rukawa's head snapped back, and faced him. Nobody had really bothered to make small talk with him before, because all of them knew they'd just get cold stares. But that wasn't exactly true anyways.  
  
" Ermm... My older sister played basketball when I was about three. She was nine, and she taught me how to play it. I guess I got hooked." Rukawa replied, surprising himself. He never had told anyone that he had actually had any siblings, minus Ayako.  
  
" I see. Have you any other siblings?" Hakkai asked, as if reading his mind.  
  
" I have a younger brother," he answered automatically. Damn. What was this? It was as if he was being possessed. But he felt a sense of openness with this guy. He wasn't really sure what was it.  
  
" The exams are coming up, aren't they? " Hakkai continued, unaware of the awkwardness between them. " Have you studied?"  
  
Rukawa shrugged. Man, he was good. He made everything sound so normal. " Kinda," Rukawa replied, not very sure why he was continuing this conversation. " I mean, I'm too caught up with basketball now to really put my heart into it." Rukawa looked back on the court, hoping to end the conversation. But he could still feel the senior's eyes on him.  
  
" You're too caught up with basketball all the time to put your heart into anything else," Hakkai said quietly. Rukawa turned back to him, unable to speak. Seriously, where was he going with this? Sure, he didn't really care much about his studies, but who does? Basketball was his life. He enjoyed doing it. What, someone he hardly knows swoops in his life and tells him he should give up basketball?  
  
" I mean, you shouldn't actually give up on basketball, " Hakkai continued. Rukawa raised an eyebrow. Okay, this guy is definitely freaky. " But... Never mind," Hakkai gave a small laugh, then he turned serious again. " Rukawa, do you know where a heart belongs?"  
  
Rukawa bit his lip. He wasn't good with trick questions. But was this one? " I ...I have no idea."  
  
Hakkai looked up at the ceiling. Rukawa couldn't see the expression on his face. Was he serious about this, or was it just a joke? " A heart belongs with another heart. And it has to be the right one. And even though it gets broken, the right one will shine light upon it, and fix it."  
  
Rukawa stared at him. This is just...  
  
" Okay! Get back in line! Let's do five-on-five, main players mixed with substitutes!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Homura walked out of the Shoyo gym. Fujima had ended practice early. Usually he would just go to his place immediately, but this time, he had asked Zenon and Shien to go ahead. They really understood him, because they went without saying anything. He had stayed to practice. This was just one of those moments he had to have by himself. This is one of the moments when he would actually have doubt in what he was doing, and has to convince himself this was all worth it.  
  
" Hey Homura! Wait up!!"  
  
Homura turned to see him teammate and the captain of the Shoyo team, Fujima, running towards him. He didn't feel like having any company, but he didn't want to tell Fujima off, either.  
  
" Hi," Homura greeted when Fujima reached him. " Why'd you stay back so late?" Fujima shrugged. " I had to fill in some stuff for the inter- high. No big deal. What about you?"  
  
" Some practice," Homura answered. He knew Fujima tried to encourage all the members to practice more. He was really organized, and Homura admired the fact that he was both captain and coach, and he could come up with really great strategies.  
  
" So, are you ready for the inter-high? Oh, I forgot to tell you. Hanagata and me are going to watch the practice game with Shohoku against Ryonan. You can come, if you want to. But Shohoku isn't really a team that can blow you from you seat. It's just best if you get to see all the games being held, just to see the competition."  
  
Homura stopped in his tracks. " Hold on. Shohoku is having a practice game? Against Ryonan? I thought you said Shohoku couldn't get any worse. Why would they risk humiliating themselves before the match?"  
  
Fujima shrugged. " Who knows? Apparently the coach is a genius. Too bad his players play like crap. Except for one... I'm not sure what his name was. And I heard Kaede Rukawa is in that school. He's bound to play basketball. But a few players can't change the fact. Hey!" Fujima said. " Why don't we go there now? To Shohoku? Then you can see who your upcoming opponent is."  
  
Homura thought for a while, then nodded. Why not? He could always amuse himself by going. Who knows what he might find there? Besides, he was always wondering how a monk would look like in shorts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sanzo flipped his hair back. What he wanted now more than anything was a cigarette, but he knew he would get his head blown off if Gori saw him with one. Of course, he thought, looking at Akagi, who was defending his goal, if he ever dares to tell me not to smoke, he's the one who would be losing a head. It was really tiring to be playing everyday after school. Not that he was complaining; basketball was a great game. But still Sanzo couldn't help wondering if they would ever be going anywhere by just playing.  
  
" Hey Sanzo! Catch!" Sanzo turned just in time to see a ball whizzing towards him. He quickly caught it and turned towards the goal to shoot. Just as he was about to let go of the ball, something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He distractedly released the ball, which missed the net completely. Sanzo turned around and faced the person.  
  
Of course, it was Homura. Homura was leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. Next to him was a brown haired guy who had his arms folded. " Tough luck," Homura called out to him, then laughed. He walked forward, grabbed the ball which had rolled out of the court, and did a perfect lay-up shot. Sanzo gave out bitter sigh. Damn this god.  
  
" Hey Homura. What the hell are you doing here?" Sanzo asked, obviously pissed (then again, when is he isn't??). Homura shrugged. " Didn't you know? I'm one of Shoyo's new players. Konzen, you should study your opponent more. But then again, you were always too laid-back to care. And by the looks of it," Homura looked towards the net, then to the ball, and then back to Sanzo, " You're lack of practice."  
  
" Who's this?" Mitsui asked, coming up beside him. " Kami-..." Sanzo started, then stopped. " A past rival." He finished, glaring at Homura. What was he doing here anyway?  
  
" Yare, yare."  
  
Everyone turned. There, right behind Homura, was Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo. " HOMURA!" Goku yelled, taking a step forward and pointing at Homura. Homura raised an eyebrow. " Son Goku," he murmured, walking towards Goku. " So you're here."  
  
" Yes. And Homura? Might I say that you look great in shorts?" Gojyo said, giving him a head-to-toe look.  
  
" Of course! I myself admit I have great legs. But you know." Homura stopped, looking at Sanzo, who had his hand in his pocket, probably ready to take out his gun. " I didn't know underneath those robes were those gorgeous legs. If I did, well, let's just say the sutra wouldn't be the main thing why I'm after you guys. Ne, Sanzo?" Goku and Gojyo tried to muffle laughs, while Hakkai was saying, " It's rude to laugh," even though he himself was trying hard not to.  
  
" Urusai," Sanzo said, cracking his knuckles to keep calm. If only he had loaded his gun with bullets... " Homura, what are you guys talking about?" the other guy asked, pursing his lips together to keep from laughing. Homura smiled mischievously at Sanzo. " Oh, just an old joke. Fujima, I'd better get going. I think I've seen enough. Thanks for bringing me." He turned around and walked away.  
  
Fujima nodded, and watched as Homura turned around the corner. He turned back to the rest, and faced Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo. " Well," he said. " He is correct. That guy does have good legs."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" So they've met," Kanzeon Bosatsu said with a laugh. Jiroshin looked confusedly from the Goddess to the God's temple.  
  
" Kanzeon Bosatsu, shouldn't you tell the uppers about this?" He said worriedly. " You'll get into trouble if they found out that you didn't tell them."  
  
The Goddess of Mercy stifled a yawn. " What do you mean? I am an upper. Besides, what will they do if they found out? Send out more people to do their dirty work for them, like Nataku? Please. They wouldn't do anything serious. It's better this way. And anyway, do you think I'd let them ruin my only source of entertainment in this boring place?!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hey!! Thanx for reading this fic. Got a review from Futon about not having any author's notes, so here it is (BTW, tnx for telling me, Futon! ^_~)! The past chapters did lack of paragraphs, so I fixed it and hope you'll have a better time reading. Anyway, this is my second fanfic but my first on fanfiction.net, so I'm kinda new at this. My friend and me decided to write some, and when I had wrote a few chapters then I decided to put it up. I guess I don't know how this story will turn out, it'll just come to me on the way. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!!  
  
P.S. Been busy having 'anime weekends' ( like ' Rurouni Kenshin weekend', 'Marmalade Boy weekend' and 'Fushigi Yuugi OVA' weekend) with my sis, so the next chapter won't come for a while. 


End file.
